The Day When Everything Went Wrong
by rena472
Summary: Shun and Alice were best friends. Shun had been harbouring feelings towards Alice for a long time, but Alice likes Keith. Something bad happened when Shun agreed to help Alice. ShunxAlicexKeith. Character Death. R


The Day when Everything Went Wrong

Disclaimer: i **DON'T** own Bakugan series.

**ShunxAlicexKeith. SPOILER: Character Death.**

That incident happened about 6 months ago, when I lost my best friend, Alice. To be exact, it happened on Alice's birthday.

I remember that day perfectly. It was Wednesday, and the day was sunnier than ever. Alice seemed happier than usual. She kept on talking about the person she had been crushing on for four years. The so-called guy was Keith, the soccer team captain. I do not know what she sees in that man, but I do not think that Keith will go well with her.

"Shun!" Alice said while tugging my shirt.

I turned to her. She pointed out to a direction. She was pointing at Keith, who was walking down the hallway alone.

"With that attitude of yours, I know you won't try to greet him." I said.

I have known Alice for 5 years, and I knew that she is a shy girl, and she will not try to make an effort to communicate to the guy she likes. Keith walked closer to us. Since Alice is my friend, I will help her for now. Although I might know, what the consequences might be.

"Keith," I said, while gesturing my hand to ask Keith to come closer.

Keith realized it and walked up to us. He flashed a smile to Alice, and it was enough to make Alice lose her mind and dragged me to the library, leaving Keith at the hallway.

"What's wrong with you, Alice? That was your only chance to talk up to him!" I scolded.

Alice put her bag on a table and grabbed my shoulders. Her hazel eyes pinned me on the wall of the class. Luckily, there was no one in the library and no one can see my tomato-red face now.

"What should I do to confess to him, Shun? You are a guy, and you're in the same club with him. You must know what he seeks in a girl!" Alice said.

I can see that her eyes were full of desperate. It is not that I do not want to help him, but I cannot bear to see her with another guy, especially Keith.

I turned my head away to avoid seeing Alice's pleading eyes.

"Shun…you are my friend, right? Please help me just once!" Alice pleaded.

I glanced at Alice. She was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. You know you look ugly when you cried." I said.

I thought that my words would make her feel better, but instead, she cried. She knew that I'm weak when she started to cry. I do not have any other options but to help her in her love life.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you. In return, you must lend your Greek history paperwork to me tomorrow." I uttered.

Her face lightened up. She grabbed my hands tightly while watching me straight in my eyes.

"You will? Yeah! You truly are my best friend, Shun!" she said.

I tried my best to smile, but even a child would found out that it was just a fake smile.

Alice took out an envelope and handed it over to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a love letter for Keith. Can you give it to him after your club meeting today?" she demanded.

I stared at the brown envelop in my hands. Inside it was Alice's pure and innocent love written in words.

"I'll try." I replied.

Alice gave me a sweet smile. I never knew that that was Alice's last smile.

That evening, I gave Alice's love letter to Keith. I can see his grin after receiving the letter. He said nothing to me and left the club meeting. I wonder what his reaction is.

Two days after that was Alice's birthday. I wanted to be the first one whom wished her happy birthday but I can't seem to find here anywhere in the school.

Then, I realized that I should regret that I gave the letter to Keith. I overheard from the teachers that Alice committed suicide that morning. She hung herself dead in her bedroom. As soon as I heard that, I rushed to her house, ignoring the teachers whom were trying to stop me.

I can see a couple of police cars in front of Alice's home. One police officer was questioning Alice's mother.

"Mrs. Elizabeth!" I called out Alice's mother.

She turned around.

"Shun…" she muttered.

"About Alice…is it true?" I asked.

Mrs. Elizabeth replied with a small nod.

"I'm sorry, young man, are you Shun Kazami?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, I'm her best friend." I replied.

"Then I have something for you." He said while taking out a piece of paper from the evidence bag and gave it to me.

I inspected the paper briefly.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We found this on her table. It was meant for you, I think." The police officer replied.

I opened the letter slowly. As I read the letter, I didn't realize that my tears were rolling my cheeks.

The letter said that after I gave Alice's letter to Keith, Keith confronted her and told her that Alice was not type of girl that he likes and asked Alice to give up on him. Upon listening to Keith's statement, Alice can't accept the reality and was on a mental breakdown. She doesn't know what to do and she chose to kill herself.

In the letter, she also apologizes to me that she didn't gave me her Greek history paperwork. I kneeled to the ground and let out my feelings by crying aloud. If only I told Alice the truth, she would be celebrating her birthday happily.

A/N: Actually I typed this for my inter-school Essay Competition...I hope I can get 2nd or 3rd place...


End file.
